Amongst the Stars
by Neko 97
Summary: One day Jay Tsuki left a library and was strolling down the street, looking at the sky when the Doctor bumps into her. Having a random conversation the Doctor helps her out then stays over at her place. Later on in life, the Doctor meets up with a crying, soaking wet Jay and decides to let her travel with Amy, Rory, and him. Little does he know what secrets she holds...


**Hello people of the world! ^^ Another Doctor Who story for you all~ So just read and review! :D That's pretty much it...**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine!  
**

* * *

Exiting the library I began to walk down the quite sidewalk. "Wow... the sky looks so pretty." I smiled to myself as I continued to walked along the sidewalk, staring up. Not the smartest idea if you ask me, but whatever. I looked forward again only to be bumped into someone.

"Oowww..." I whined as I landed on the ground on my butt. "Not fun at all..." I mumbled to myself as I began to see the person in the same position as me.

"I'm sorry miss. Are you alright?" The man jumped to his feet and extended a hand. Gladly excepting it, I was pulled to my feet.

"Yeah, I am." I looked at the man curiously. What a strange man... Just like him... "Why do you look like..." I thought as I circled him while he just looked at me peculiarly.

"Like what?"

"Like the man I saw i-" I stopped circling him and shook my head then smiled at him. "No, it's nothing."

"Really... Oh wait!" He took a couple steps away and looked at me. "You're an American, aren't you?"

"Yeeaaah. What's the big deal with it?" I rose a brow at him.

"Well nothing really. I just don't meet many Americans."

Okay then... This is sorta akward. Looking at my watch, I gasped. "Oh my god! I forgot to get the groceries!" I turned around and was about to start running off, when I stopped to look at the guy. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. By-"

"Can I help you get your groceries? There might be to many for one person to carry." I looked at the man up and down. _He seems sorta trust worthy... Besides we just had a regular conversation..._

"Fine." And together we ran off to the market.

* * *

"Thanks again for the help..." I trailed off , thinking of his name and opened the front door to my room ion the apartment.

"The Doctor, and I'm glad to help!" He gave me a smile as we walked inside and placed the bags on the table.

"Well I need to get going, it was great to meet you Jay!" He began to walk to the front door when I grabbed his arm.

"You can stay over night if you' d like! There's an extra room, and besides!" I gave him a smile. "It's really dark outside. The time's-" I let go of his arm and grabbed my phone. "It's almost 10 o'clock anyways. It's not safe to walk outside at night. Come on, sleep over!" I attempted to persuade him as he just stood there and thought about.

After a couple of minutes he gave in the asked to use a phone. "I just need to call my friends and tell them that I'll be here overnight. Just the night and I'm leaving immediately in the morning." I handed him the house phone and gave a nod.

Dialing a number he waited until somebody answered. "Hello, Amy? I'm just letting you know I won't be there for now-" He looked at me for a brief second. "- I'm staying over at a friend's house. I'll be there in the morning. Good night." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

Putting it away I walked over to the couch and plopped down with a bounce. Patting beside me he followed and sat down on the couch.

"So why are you here in Britain and not home back in America?" He asked me while I started to watch Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl. Such a great tv show~ I don't really like what they did with the newer ones, but I shouldn't say that, I haven't really watched them.

"Well I'm here to visit my family. I just came here two days ago and found a place to stay. I've always admired Britain. That and Japan." I shrugged and glanced at him for a brief second. "Anything else you're wondering? I'm fine with answering them." I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I could make you something if you'd like." I walked to the fridge and grabbed some chocolate pudding then decided to put the groceries away.

"I don't know really. What do you have?" The Doctor got up and looked inside cabinets and the fridge. "Ah-HA!" He pulled out some fish fingers and custard.

"Why in Hyrule are you eating that?" I sat down beside him with my pudding and stared at the bowl of custard and the Doctor. "I'd rather have it with ranch." I walked back into the kitchen to grab another bowl and some ranch from the fridge. Popping some dino chicken nuggets into the mini oven I waited until they were done. Since I was done with my pudding, I threw it out and sat beside the Doctor with my food. "Chicken nuggets with ranch~" I dipped a dino in and watched the ranch drip off. Still dripping I ate the dinosaur with an evil grin.

"Can I try?" The Doctor questioned as he saw me continuously devour each dino, one by one.

"Only if you let me try fishys with custard~" I quickly grabbed one and dipped it in then ate the fish. "It's not bad, but it's not my favorite." I stared at the custard for a couple seconds then went back to the kitchen for something to drink. "You want anything to drink?" I glanced at the Doctor.

"I'll go for some juice." Was his answer as I pulled out some cranberry juice and deluded each of our glasses. Heading back to the table I handed him his juice which he gladly excepted. "So what do you want to do now?" I walked over to the tv to turn it off then sat back down a the table.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Only if I get to ask in return."

"Okay then. Well..." He began to think of a question.

"How old are you?" I asked and he looked me dead in the eyes. "Well?"

"906." He still looked in my eyes as I just shrugged and said ok. "That's it? No questions?"

"Well duh. I'm fine with it. Plus I'm 22." I had another nugget as he pondered on that for a second then returned to normal. "Your turn to ask one."

"Hm... Earlier you said I looked like someone. Who was it?" He rested his head in his hand as I looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"You look exactly like the man in my dream. It's not that important to me, it's happened to me a couple of times." I shrugged and started thinking of a question.

"I guess this might be similar but why did you want to stay overnight?" I asked.

"I just wanted to." I looked him dead in the eyes. That can't be right. No one would truly stay at someones house if they just met...

"You're lying. Sort of..." I sighed for some reason then got out of my chair and grabbed his custard and empty tray along with my plate. Putting the plate and pan in the dish washer, I scrubbed the bowl to get off the extra custard and put it in the dish washer while rinsing my bowl then in the dishwasher it went. Afterwards I told the Doctor to wait outside for a minute and then I walked into my room. Get out of my clothes and into some baggy black and red plaid pants with an over sized black shirt, I grabbed some black baggy pants and a blue shirt fro the Doctor.

Opening my bedroom door I handed the Doctor his clothes and let him get changed. After a couple minutes, he was done but asked me what one of my drawings on the wall in my room was.

"Oh, that one. It's a police box. It was in one of my dreams once- why are you so curious about it?"

"No reason." He gave me a reassuring smile and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room. "So can you show me where my room is?"

Taking my hand out of his, I walked down the hall to his room and opened the door. "Well! This is yours. See you in the morning maybe!" I gave him a smile. "Oh wait!" Grabbing the nearest piece of paper I wrote down my phone number and handed it to him. "Here's my number if you ever need me, okay?" I gave a smile and walked off to bed.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


End file.
